chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake
Drake is the protagonist of From Order To Chaoswritten by Neoandermcd. His game master is Lauren Frost who turned him into a Draconequus. His canon status is Canon. Main Theme: Strife Neverending Strife by H8 Seed Apperance Like all Draconequai his body is composed of a variety of different species: *A dark grayish pony head (aka like Discord) with razor sharp dragon teeth along with the signature tooth sticking out on the left side of his mouth. *A black changling horn on his right side and a bone white deer antler on the left. *A dark amber griffon coat for his torso. *A yellow eagle claw for his right arm while a brilliant gamboge lion paw for his left arm. *An emerald green lizard leg (like Discord) for his right side while a light brown goat leg for his left side. *A violet red sea serpent tail with pink rounded spikes going along the base ending with a lighter shade of pink for his flipper for his tail. *A moderate magenta bat wing for left side while a fiery orange pegasus wing on the right side. His mane is a light shade of black with silver grayish eye brows though differs from other Draconequai with the inability to naturally grow a goatee. His eyes are cyan blue while his pupils are a shade of dark purple set puplis taking on the form of slits like that of a snake. He's about 12 feet tall and thanks to his rather skinny frame allows him faster mobility/speed though at the cost of physical strength. Personality Drake is calm and collective, even though it’s rarely seen, he always has a game plan though they rarely ever go according to plan regardless the end results are what matter to him. He’s generally a good guy by helping others out in a variety of different ways, though the means in which he does are some times odd, he always means well. He tends to view and see things in a neutral aspect making sure that the decessions he make are the ones that brings the most happiness to everyone affected cuasing him to believe and view himself as one with a neutral alignment. He is rarely seen angry or upset though that is becuase he bottles up his emotion and spews it out on the unlucky indiviual who fills it up to full. History See here Powers and abilities Chaos Magic: Drake is rather efficient in using his magic without any proper training or guidance as he has multiple time done amazing feats of magic like teleporting the main six into his room, summoing his pip-boy 3000 or gaining the ability of Sonic the Hedgehog speed through his shoes though it does tend to back fire in his face on occasions sometimes, and comcially, exploding in his face. Chaos Power: A natural ability of the Draconequai race, being in or near a chaotic area or individual allows them to draw the chaotic energy from them which causes healing, rejuvenation and buffing up there strength or speed. Random Information: Through his Chaos magic he can sometime recollect random tid bits of information (though nothing private/personal like what such and such ate for breakfast) or learn different things like lockpicking or how to cook up some food he has never experienced before. Flight: Thanks to his wings and small frame he can fly rather fast for a creature of his size though he is no where near as fast as Rainbow Dash he can keep up with her by a few miles away which is rather impressive. Basic Shapeshifting: Though he hasn't dapped much into changing his body he is well aware of the ability and can change into any universe friendly creature (aka no Wookies or Turians). Equipment He relies on his hammer space for storage while using his pip-boy as a sorter/locator for his things though he tends not to really bring anything with since he can summon anything with the snap of his fingers. Relationships In progress Apperance in Other Stories Canon Deutrocanon *From Nobody to Knightmare (Visions of the Future Chapter) Drake Category:All Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:OC